This invention relates to modular supports for equipment.
Electronic equipment, for example of the kind used in interconnecting and serving cables which form a local area computer network, are typically mounted in heavy steel free-standing cabinets or racks.
The installer assembles the rack or cabinet from separate parts using bolts and mounts the pieces of equipment in the finished rack using screws. This is a relatively labor intensive activity. Installing additional equipment and rearranging old equipment are also labor intensive.